


Oceans Away

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/M, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: In a world of land and water, an alliance with King George and his Merpeople had been natural and thrived for 200 years. Prince Leonard’s father, King David, however is looking at dark and troubled times as war looms on the horizon. Will this alliance hold as the two allies rush to save their people, and perhaps their world? Don’t own them.





	1. Chapter 1

“Weigh Anchor, Sailor!” Captain Pike called as the ship slowed to an uneasy halt in the brisk wind. Sails were furled as they waited. He climbed down the steps to the main deck and stood beside his First Mate. “What do you think, Mr. Spock?”

Binoculars stayed pressed to the other man’s eyes for a moment more before handing Pike the binoculars, pointing and answering, “I see two in the grotto over there.”

Chris nodded as he spotted a blonde man and red haired woman sitting on rocks in a nearby bay. Both appeared to be naked. Chris turned back to the rear of the vessel, “Sound the horn, Yeoman!” he bellowed. He looked back at the bay as the horn sounded. Both people jerked their heads toward the sound.

“If I’m right, they look like Prince James and Princess Ariel,” Spock murmured. The youn man stood on the rocks and dove into the sea the girl following him. Breeding with humans had made them able to walk on land and live in the sea. Chris wasn’t entirely certain how they’d managed that, but Spock’s people had engineered it. Several members on board were looking forward to a dip in the sea, himself included. “Lower the ropes, yeoman,” Spock reminded the young woman in front of him. She threw the ropes over the sides and they waited. The ropes jerked momentarily as they waited and two heads popped over the top of the rail.

“Nice of you to join us,” Jim said pulling himself out of the water. Someone handed him a towel and a pair of trousers while the girl just watched him. The drying of his body turned a beautiful, turquoise tail into a pair of sturdy legs. He pulled his trousers on as several of the crewmembers removed their own clothes and made for the water. A loud “Woohoo” could be heard from some of the younger members. “They’ve never been in the open ocean?” Jim asked with a smile as a flurry of tails could be seen.

“You know human mothers, they like to keep their young close,” Chris said with a chuckle. “We won’t be seeing them for a while. Your Highness,” Chris said with a nod. “Are you kidnapping princesses, Jim?” he asked.

Jim smiled, “No, she’s fallen in love with a human prince and her father doesn’t approve. Dad offered her a place in his court along with a good marriage. He just didn’t say to whom.”

“Triton has been around a long time, Jim, it’s going to be difficult to change his mind,” Chris told him.

“Well, we got to her before Ursula did,” Jim muttered. Chris shuddered, the woman was evil. “We’ve been in contact with Prince Eric, it’s going to take a while.” Jim sighed. “So, what brought you out here that made Dad come and get you?”

“Your latest suitor,” Chris said gesturing him to follow him down the entry into the lower part of the ship. Chris watched as Ariel dove back into the sea. He watched Jim sigh. Chris caressed his arm, they’d been lovers a few years, but times were desperate. He opened a door to find a young man standing, looking out a porthole at the endless sea.

“Can he at least swim?” Jim asked. He was trying to keep his temper. He was unmated and various kings had been sending him potential mates since he’d reached his majority.

The man turned to him and Jim was impressed. He was strong, not afraid of hard work, and his green eyes reminded him of the seaweed on the ocean floor. “As well as you can walk,” the man bit out acerbically.

Chris watched both men closely. “Why don’t we go for a swim?” Chris asked.

“Out here?” the man swallowed. “In the open ocean?”

“Prince Leonard, this is the only way,” Chris told him.

“But it’s filled with trash and germs and sharks and deadly infections that can rot you…” he burst out.

“THIS trash and germ infested dump that you just pointed out is my HOME!” Jim burst out seething in anger. “I’m done here,” Jim bit out stomping back up to the deck pulling off his clothes.

“Jim! Wait!” Chris called after him pulling off his own clothes.

Leonard followed them as the crewmembers eyed him curiously. Both Chris and Jim dove overboard into the sea. He saw them surface as the conversation continued. Suddenly, he felt himself falling as a crewman pushed him over the side. “For Pete’s sake,” he thought before he hit the water. “Couldn’t  they have at least let me take off my clothes first?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t own them.

 

Leonard’s first instinct upon hitting the water was to right himself a swim for the surface. He heard the seams of his trousers rip as his legs enlarged and joined together to form a tail. He managed to pull the remnants of the trousers and his shirt off fairly quickly before taking in his surroundings. His exploration had always been near the shore. The hybrids living on land didn’t experience the open ocean until they went out on the ships. It wasn’t that they were afraid of drowning, it was just there were things out there, like sharks.

Leonard quickly calmed his racing heart and breathed. Once his system became accustomed he looked around. The open ocean was breath taking as the water continuously moved around him. A school of brightly colored fish swam nearby. He’d expected the water to be colder, but they were in the tropics, and the temperature was comfortable. He brushed at his tail.  Everyone had been surprised at the deep purple color that was quite unusual, but he had been pleased. He certainly stood out. A sea turtle stopped to watch him a moment before moving on. The little red head, Ariel he thought someone had named her, hovered nearby. “Are you ready?” she asked.

“For what?” he asked. The words took on a musical quality that didn’t happen on land.

“To meet King George and Queen Winona?” she asked. “They’re quite anxious to meet you.” She swam off toward the cove and deeper. As they approached he noticed homes built of rock on the sea floor. Most were small, but they grew bigger as they progressed near the coastal shelf. He noticed people meeting and talking. Several of the crewmembers were being ushered into houses. Lieutenant Hendorff was greeted quite enthusiastically by one woman. Lieutenant Sulu had his arms around a little girl while a young man was talking to them intently. “Many have family down here,” Ariel told him. “Derana just learned she is pregnant and is very anxious to tell Hendorff.”

To the left of where they were swimming appeared to be a park. A giant clam was opening and closing its shells as children tried to see how many of them could fit inside. An octopus lazily swam with two kids attached to its arms, and a manta ray swam slowly with several adults nearby watching its progress with kids riding on its sails. “It’s all so different,” Leonard said. “I’d pictured a big palace where people came and went but nobody living there.”

“Well, all anyone talks about are the palaces, but, merpeople have to live somewhere,” she laughed. He followed her to a much larger building. It was made of marble. He knew the story. When his many times great grandfather had struck a bargain with the Merking, they had agreed to help transport marble to make the palace. Stories of whales helping transport the rocks to the building site were hard to believe. Then he saw the palace. It was large and sturdy. Not much in the way of ornamentation marked it except a large statue of a merman in a chariot being pulled by porpoises stood at the entrance. It was King Triton. Even though the legendary Merking lived many miles south of this place, he was still paid homage to in this place.

The palace doors opened before them as they entered. He looked to his right to find two men arguing. It was Chris and Jim, and Chris seemed to have the upper hand as Jim looked at the floor of the palace he floated above. With a shrug Jim turned and flipped his tail at Chris in irritation before heading off down the corridor. Chris sighed before turning back to the entrance. “Your Highnesses,” he said with a bow of his head. Ariel and Leonard returned the gesture. Leonard looked around, the inside of the palace seemed to sparkle blue and green as fish swam through. Chris smiled, “Your Highness,” he said to Leonard, “The King and Queen will meet with you tomorrow. They have asked me to show you to your rooms so you can get some rest. I will dine with you tonight.”

Leonard nodded his head as Ariel headed off down a different corner. His head with swimming with all the new sights and sounds. Chris stopped fairly quickly down another hall and opened a door. Leonard went into the room. It was fairly standard, except there was no bed. Chairs were nearby, a window looking outside showed him more of the ocean. The biggest change was a hammock hanging from the ceiling. “Beds are impractical here,” Chris explained. “Sheets would just become wet and uncomfortable. The hammock is made of ropes so soft that you’ll barely notice they’re there. It’s more practical, you don’t have to deal with water current on land, but we do here. You’d wake up next to the wall if we didn’t do it this way. Leonard swam up to the hammock and slid into it. It curled neatly around him, keeping him secure, but leaving him enough room to move around him. “I’ll see you tonight.” Chris said. Shortly after he left, Leonard slipped into slumber.


End file.
